Hello, I'm Used
by AquaPurpleBubble
Summary: AU- Rukia's dumped and goes looking for attention. Only she finds it the worst place, a bar. Is being involved with an older guy ever really wrong? Read and Review, please.
1. There’s A Difference between Right and W

A/N: God, I suck, please hit me. I don't know why I'm doing this instead of updating. My stupidity, I guess. Ugh… please do hit me… anyway, this is another AU set to 'The Fourth Drink Instinct' by Cute Is What We Aim For. Please take their CD's away from me. Lol. So, I will update, don't worry, I will, just trust me. Please, don't lose your trust in me for I will continue other things, I am as I type also thinking about my other stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's characters or "The Fourth Drink Instinct" by CIWWAF.

Hello, I'm Used

Chapter One: There's A Difference between Right and Wrong?

She Doesn't Deserve To Be In A Place Like This

All Alone

She'd Underage And So Very Very Brave

A Fake ID Lent Her Credibility

She Sits At The Bar

The Gents Are Gonna Try So Hard

"Did he really just dump me?" Rukia asked with more disbelief than anger in her voice.

Orihime nodded her head, almost as shocked as Rukia was.

"Oh," Was all Rukia said, a strange, almost confused sound in her tone.

The small girl stood a moment in the crowded hallway, staring at the back of the boy who'd just dumped her, wondering how he could just walk away like that. Didn't he realize that wasn't something you just dropped in school? Didn't he realize he had made a bad decision, they had been together almost a year, so weren't they supposed to stay together forever?

For the tiniest second, she'd felt tears coming, but the moment passed quickly, for she then put a reassuring smile on her face and walked back to her class, ignoring the stares of every other student.

Orihime stayed quiet as they hurried to the class they were going to be late to, feeling bad for her friend but also secretly thinking her friend deserved it.

Rukia walked in first and could swear she heard a few whispers surround her as she did. But she didn't care, by now; she was used to it. Dating one of the most popular seniors as well as already having great status gave her more than enough attention.

She sat down in her seat with an expression that said, 'don't mess with me,' but when class started and all the attention went from her to the teacher, she let her real emotions show and sat there with a tortured look on her face.

She thought of the past few weeks, wondering what it was that had led to her being dumped. She came up with nothing. Things had been going good, so good that she hadn't suspected anything unusual and was totally caught off guard when he'd broken up with her.

Besides being heartbroken, she was angry. Of all the places to dump someone, Kaien just had to choose the busiest place of all: the high school hallway. Where hundreds of students traveled through everyday and where hundreds had seen her get dumped.

She didn't understand Kaien at all, but she didn't care about him. He had been the dumper, everything was always worse for the dumpee. But besides that, she was angry with him. She wanted to get back at him, to make him feel something like what she felt.

(After School)

"So what are we doing tonight?" Rukia asked Orihime as they walked to their favorite café, The Espressoed Monkey, together.

Rukia watched as Orihime looked around nervously for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I thought I told you Uryu and I were going out." She finally said though she still wouldn't meet Rukia's gaze. "I could cancel if you wanted"

"No it's fine. You're right, you did tell me and I just forgot."

Both girls knew the other was lying but said nothing about it, as that was how things always had been with them. They also knew that that meant their friendship was based on lies, but neither cared enough to change it.

"Are you sure?" Orihime asked again, probably for her own conscious.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure." If there was anything she hated more than Kaien at the moment, it was pity.

"Okay, good, because I kinda actually have to leave right now. Is that okay?"

Rukia gave Orihime an odd look but told her she could, then gave her a hug goodbye.

"If you wanna talk later, you can call me." Orihime said to Rukia as an assurance as she began to walk away.

"Okay, thanks." Rukia said, then walked off the other way herself. She sometimes didn't get why Orihime had to act so 'good' all the time.

At some point, she'd decided she didn't want to go to the coffee place, she didn't see any perks in sipping expensive drinks alone, even if they were spiked with something. But going back to her house meant she'd have to pass the school again, which even though would get her home quicker, would be awkward if she bumped into anyone.

In the end, she'd decided on going past but past quickly, hopefully quick enough to where she wouldn't see anyone.

When she only had one more block to get past the school grounds, she heard her name being called by a masculine voice. She immediately regretted going this way, but turned around anyway.

She saw Renji with a few other guys, one of them being Kaien. She was happy to see Renji, she just wished Kaien weren't there. When Renji came up closer to her, she began to wonder if he had even heard about the split. She knew he wouldn't do anything that would hurt her in any way.

"What's up?" Rukia asked nonchalantly, ignoring Kaien's glancing and trying to seem unaffected by his presence.

"Nothing much, just wondering why you're alone…" Renji said glancing back in forth between Kaien and Rukia as if her were just barely piecing things together.

"Everyone else is busy, so I'm just walking home." Rukia told him, hoping he'd let her leave soon.

"Oh, okay cool. Well, I'll talk to you later. We're gonna go to a party this guy's having later on, you wanna come?"

Rukia thought about it for a moment, but then she worried about what would happen with Kaien there and decided against it.

"Nah, I'm cool." She said then added, "But I'll talk to you later," before turning around.

She heard all of their footsteps retreating except for one and was praying like hell it was anyone but Kaien.

"Rukia," Another male voice that wasn't Renji's called and she turned around before he had to say anything else.

"Yeah?" She asked Kaien, hoping he'd say whatever he had to say then leave.

"Hey, are things cool between us?" He asked like the stupid brick wall he was.

Rukia restrained herself from saying anything unnecessary to him and instead said,

"I don't know."

Then she walked off leaving him standing there as he had to her earlier.

(spacer)

She opened the door to her house and called out for anyone. No answer came and for once she was actually sad no one was home. Usually it was a relief so she and Kaien could have 'alone' time together, but today was different, it might've been nice to know people who really loved her were in the house.

Rukia set her things down on a couch in their foyer, then wandered through her house, looking for something that could entertain her. She passed the living room but didn't feel like watching anything, she went up to her room but found nothing in there, she went to the kitchen but wasn't hungry. Desperate, she even thought of going to the party but knew that she would end regretting it.

Finally, she went back up to her room and dressed up. She put on her favorite pair of jeans that Kaien had hated, because he has said they restricted certain things, and then put on a flowey tank top that she had never got to wear for Kaien. She touched up her make up and left her hair down. She grabbed her wallet and headed downstairs. Before leaving she wrote a note for her brother saying she was going out with Orihime and that she'd be back later. Then she left the house with no exact destination in mind.

She walked along downtown, glancing at stores but just couldn't feel the shopping bug, instead she felt the drinking bug and decided to look for a bar she'd been to before.

After passing a few, she entered one that looked familiar and sat up at the bar. She ordered a gin and tonic and when asked for her I.D., she pulled out the fake one Renji'd given to her for her birthday. It worked and she was soon sipping on her third.

Just as Rukia was about to down the rest and leave, a man came up next to her and ordered his own drink, taking a seat.

They exchanged greeting and Rukia noticed he had bright orange hair. Her slightly messed up brain decided she was attracted to him.

"What're you drinking?" He asked, nodding to the empty glass in front of her.

"Gin and Tonic." She answered while still sizing him up.

"Another G and T, please." He called to the tender.

Another glass was soon in Rukia's hands, and while keeping her eyes on his the whole time, she took a drink then said, "Thanks, I like my gin and tonics."

"Your welcome," He smiled at her, Rukia liked the way it brightened his face, and then lifted his drink in a toasting manner which Rukia followed with each of them sipping afterwards.

The next few drinks passed in a blur, along with flirting on both of their parts, though you could say Rukia was trying a little bit harder. The sleeve of Rukia's top kept slipping but after a few times, she no longer cared and even liked the looks the man was giving her.

She knew he was older and that what was going on was wrong but it just felt so good. She didn't want the night to end but as midnight rolled around, she knew she'd have to go home.

They left the bar and right before they parted ways, Rukia called him back. She meant to ask him, "Will you walk me home?" but instead only got out, "will you…" before her lips were on his. The alcohol was surging through her, blocking the parts of her brain that normally would've screamed for her to stop. But it wasn't only her, the man didn't seem to mind the least bit as she now didn't mind his hands that seemed to be everywhere at once.

They only stopped to breathe but also to realize that they were still outside the bar.

"My place?" The man whose name she still didn't know asked.

She nodded her head still breathless. Though she felt slightly doubtful, she let the alcohol lead her to his car, then to his bed.

Even through all the alcohol, she still felt scared and nervous, but it didn't matter, as long as she had the attention and felt needed, she was fine.

She only feared when she'd be all alone again, without him there to hold her and to kiss her. She just wanted his affection. And that's what she got, though she wasn't sure if she was talking about Kaien or this handsome man who certainly knew what he was doing.

A/N: what did ya'll think? Tell me, through Reviews with a capital R! Lol. Sorry, I go back in forth between thinking this is a pretty cool story to thinking it's really lame… so I don't know… anyway, even though it ends with Rukia like doubting her break up with Kaien, I don't plan for them to get back together, no this isn't Ichiruki for nothing!! Ichiruki all the way!!


	2. This So Called Boundary Still Isn't Very

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters or the song, "Fouth Drink Instinct" by the beloved Cute is What We Aim For.

A/N: Yay the great awaited second chapter to the very crack story!! Yay!!! Fun, right? :) I'm quite excited that I updated this, as I wanted to get it up for a small b-day present for myself (which is in two days). I didn't think i would do it, but hey, if you're reading this... then i guess i did! :)

* * *

Hello, I'm Used

Chapter Two: This So Called Boundary Still Isn't Very Clear

He Said It Was a One Night Stand  
But The Alcohol Didn't Let Her Understand

* * *

Rukia's older brother sat in the foyer with a grim expression on his face. He relentlessly tapped the arm of the chair, something he only did when he was agitated. It was 2 o'clock a.m. and Rukia was nowhere to be found. She hadn't called and Byakuya knew she wasn't with Orihime as her not had promised. Nor had she been with her friend at all that night, he had learned when he had called the girl herself. This all made Rukia's note a total fabrication. Byakuya had also called Rukia's boyfriend, Kaien, as he trusted him and figured that if Rukia wasn't with her best friend, she must be with her boyfriend. But again, Byakuya was told that Rukia was not there either. Not only that, but he was admittedly slightly shocked to hear that the two had broken up.

After he'd made those two calls, there had been no one else to call. Of course there was the Rukia, the said person herself, but for as long as she'd been allowed to go out, she and Byakuya had kept one rule when it came to curfews. Her normal one was midnight with extensions for special occasions. Beyond that there was an ultimate curfew which ended at 2: 245 on the dot. If broken, trouble would be waiting, and Rukia knew it. Until now, however, she'd never even been close to breaking the standard and in that way had gained and maintained her brother's trust.

However, it was beginning to seem that her perfect record would soon be broken. It was 2: 35, ten minutes until, and there was still no sign of Rukia. As the time got nearer, he reached for the phone. He held it in his hands, occasionally checking the great grandfather clock that sat across the room from him and also the front door. He slowly began to dial the numbers to his younger sister's cell phone. Almost just as the clock struck the given time, he pressed "send."

-..-

Rukia had long since passed out, wiped out after the day full of drama, the alcohol… and of course, the night's main 'activities.' She seemed to have no problems whatsoever in sleeping in a bed other than her own, as she was practically dead, tangled in the sheets of the unknown man. Her slumber was deep and her dreams hazy. So hazy she could just barely make out what was going on. When a small tinkling sound began to enter her dreams, she did not know what to make of it. Her only thoughts were that it sounded nice and familiar. As the melody continued on, it seemed to be more and more of part of her dream, and suddenly she was in a chappy- themed world. In this way, Rukia continued to pass off what was really her phone's ring tone as a song to her dream. It wasn't until she was gently shook awake that she realized it wasn't part of her subconscious mind.

"Is this yours?" An unknown male voice asked her, holding a highly decorated, lit up device towards her. Rukia pulled herself up and grabbed for the phone, not yet fully awake. She hoped her confusion would soon disappear and she'd figure out what was going on.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone, she knew it was hers, at least.

The lights turned on, blinding Rukia. The walls were white and fairly devoid of any decorations, the only thing seeming to be the window that was on the wall opposite the bend she was on.

Rukia was very surprised to find she wore only her bra, and quickly covered herself with the sheet that lay around her legs. As the unfamiliarity of her surroundings began to show themselves to Rukia, she began to become all the more awake. Her blurred vision of the night also seemed to began to make sense as she put together her present location, her condition, and the angry voice that made itself heard on the other side of the phone.

"Rukia, are you listening to me?" Her brother's voice asked.

"Yes," She squeaked, then realized the meaning behind his call. "I'm so sorry, I will be home shortly." She said, reminding herself to be respectful.

She could hear him breathe an annoyed sigh. "Get home." The line went dead and Rukia quickly dropped the phone, then began to search the bed for the one piece of undergarment she missed, assuming that's where it had been shed.

"Shit, shit, shit." She chanted as she crawled under the blankets. Rukia realized that this was probably the man she had left the bar with earlier that night. They had both been drunk, or at least she had been for sure, and their current circumstances lead her to believe that they had had … sex. Just the thought was mind blowing, she didn't even know the man's name!

"Here." Rukia poked her head from the bed to see the said man holding her undies at a polite distance away from himself. Her cheeks tinged pink but her hand shot out to grab them nonetheless.

"Thanks," She muttered, quickly putting them on and coming out from the blankets. She gathered her scattered clothing, trying to hurry. It was quite awkward, as there seemed to be nothing she could say… after all, what do you say after you sleep with some man you don't know?

However, Rukia did observe the man from her peripheral vision. He was quite the haut guy and didn't look to be all that old, maybe extremely early twenties at the greatest. The thing that struck out most was his bright orange hair… of course, besides his definite similarity to Kaien. Rukia wondered if that was why she had liked him, because of his resemblance to her ex.

After returning all her clothing, Rukia straightened up and pulled her hair from under her shirt. She looked at the guy sitting on his bed and was glad she was about to leave. It seemed this situation could not get any more awkward. She took a deep breath, the type that people make to try to fill empty silence. She grabbed her purse and was about to leave when she was held back.

"Hey, before you go, I just wanted to let you know that last night was safe and everything…" The words were more than slightly forced. This comforted Rukia in the least bit, it meant he was just as inexperienced in dilemmas like this as she was.

"Okay…" Rukia nodded then opened his bedroom door and found her way out of his apartment. Luckily, once outside, she recognized the area and was able to find her way home without any help from her new 'friend.'

-..-

Once the girl left, Ichigo turned off the lights and lay back in bed. He breathed deeply, reeling in the events of the night. He had no idea what had come over him at the bar; he'd never done anything of that sort. Although he was twenty-two years old, he was quite the inexperienced camper. Not that he was a virgin or anything like that, it's just he'd never done it without any prior knowledge of his partner. He reasoned that it felt like such a feat because of his younger, definitely more experienced friend. Some say that maturity comes with age, but that did not seem to apply to his friend who was still in high school but had been with more women that Ichigo would care to know. His friend would probably laugh and make fun of him if he knew of the events of the night, saying, "Finally, Ichigo?" He would probably load on more crap and throw in his classic all knowing smirk. That would be just like Kaien…

-..-

Rukia greeted her brother with a bowed head and the most innocent expression she could muster.

"I'm sorry, Nii-sama." She bowed again; "I did not realize the time." She prayed he would not ask any questions of her whereabouts, and would get her punishment over with.

Byakuya still sat in his seat and glared at Rukia. "Where were you?" She smelled of beer.

"With Orihime,"

"You dare lie to me?"

Rukia closed her eyes, her head still down. _Damn Orihime. _She thought to herself. _I'll have to thank her for warning me._

"Where were you?" He repeated his first question.

Rukia didn't answer this time, she knew any answer would be the wrong answer and that it would be safer to keep quiet.

"You won't answer me."

She continued to bow, even though the silence was overbearing. And she had thought it was bad with that one man, if only she knew.

"Go to your room." Her brother dismissed her.

Rukia bowed even lower, the quickly stood up and left her angry sibling, careful to avoid his eyes as she left.

-..-

Rukia lay in bed, unable to sleep. The light from her electric alarm clock seemed to be too bright this one night. However, it also seemed her mind was just too cluttered to shut down. A break- up, getting drunk, a semi-one night stand (she figured it wouldn't be fair to call it a one night stand as she hadn't spent the whole night), and then almost getting eaten by her brother. It was just too much!

The idea of her and this man was slightly exciting. It almost made her feel more womanly, or that it was an accomplishment of sorts. Like, how many of her friends had had one night stands, semi-one nightstands, she corrected? And Kaien, how would he feel, after dumping her off his high horse? That she had gone and done _it _with some guy whom was older and much cooler than he could ever be. She almost smiled imagining the expression that might be on Kaien's face if he knew how experienced she was now.

Rukia wondered if she'd tell any of her friends. She thought about bragging the whole story, and seeing the looks of awe on all the dumb girls at school. But then she could just picture those same girls who had before looked at Rukia reverently, turn around and bitch about what a slut Rukia was. After that the image of everyone in school whispering about her made up her mind that she wouldn't tell anyone.

But that was okay, besides no one needed to know her personal business. For example, she hadn't told anyone when she and Kaien had begun to sleep with each other… though it could also be assumed it was happening. Kaien was known to be quite the player, so the fact that he and Rukia would be sleeping together was just expected. Counting Kaien, this man would be the second person she'd ever slept with, which for some reason was an interesting fact.

Rukia rolled onto her stomach and smiled into her pillow, even though she knew she'd be in trouble the next day, she wanted to revel in her new sense of being a woman.

-..-

"Ichigo…" nudge nudge. "Ichigo." More nudging. "Wake up!" Ichigo was pulled from his bed, blankets and all, onto the floor.

A man who looked similar to Ichigo, but with black hair, stood above him with a smirk and a sandwich in his hand.

"I see you helped yourself to my fridge." Ichigo said wearily, sitting up and pulling the blankets up with him.

"You really need to stop leaving your door unlocked." The faux intruder said, turning away and leaving the room.

Ichigo stood up, and thought to himself slightly confused, _I was pretty sure I had locked the door_.

The orange haired man shook his head and pulled the blankets from the floor shaking the dirt he had yet to sweep from his floor off the blankets.

"Oh, by the way, you're out of turkey." Kaien poked his head back in just as something clattered from the blankets Ichigo shook.

The sheets were put on the bed while Ichigo then bent over and picked up the object. He stared at it for a hard moment before realizing what it was and what had happened last night, not to mention why his door hadn't been locked. He quickly slipped the device into the pocked that just happened to be in the pair of boxers he wore.

Although he had tried to be quick, Kaien still saw and had guessed what it was.

"You have a girl over here last night?" Ichigo could practically hear the smirk in his voice, just as he'd imagined the night before after the girl had left.

He also remembered his other predictions and made sure not to put himself in a position to where he could be made fun of. "No," He tried to make a lie up quickly, why would he have a girl's cell phone? "My sister stayed over a few nights ago, I guess she left her phone over here…" Ichigo looked at Kaien who looked pretty dubious. "I let her sleep in my bed, and didn't clean it 'til now." Kaien nodded though he still did not believe Ichigo's lie.

Ichigo then turned toward his chest of drawers, he pulled one out and picked out a T-shirt. He pulled it over his head. "Aren't you normally with your girlfriend right about now…?" Ichigo asked Kaien who had left back to the kitchen, just the other room over.

"Ha, ha, I finally dumped her." Ichigo could hear the various cabinets being opened and closed.

Ichigo came out of his room and joined his friend at the small counter, gesturing that Kaien grab him a glass, too, so he could also have some orange juice. "Really?"

He poured his own juice. "About time, really, I didn't know you could stay with a girl as long as you stayed with her…"

"You never saw her, she's one hottie. But I can't get tied down, you know?" He laughed at little as he had noticed his slightly rather large ego. "Besides, I figured I needed to find something better to channel my time into, like finding you a chick." He laughed as Ichigo glared at him.

"I don't need any help, thank you very much." He replied airily.

"Whatever, what are we doing today, now that I'm a free man? What about tonight, partying? Clubbing?"

-..-

"Why didn't you cover for me last night?" Rukia asked her 'friend', Orihime, with a trace of accusation in her voice.

Orihime took the smoothie straw out of her mouth and gushed at Rukia. "Didn't you get any of my text messages?"

This caught Rukia off her guard. "Text messages?" She was pretty sure she didn't remember getting any, but then again, she had been pretty preoccupied the whole night. Maybe she shouldn't have immediately blamed her friend.

"Yeah, I sent you a bunch of warnings." Orihime continued with her bluff, hoping Rukia didn't have her phone or had deleted her messages unknowingly or something else like that.

"Really?" Rukia reached underneath her chair, bringing her purse up with her. "Let me check, maybe I missed them."

Orihime's eyes widened, she would be caught in her lie. _Damnit_.

Rukia dug around in her purse for a few moments and Orihime began to relax as it appeared she wouldn't find it anytime soon. Rukia pulled her hands from her bag and slumped down slightly, in the shade of the huge outside umbrella covering the table. She thought hard, where could it be?

She brought her own smoothie to her mouth and drank a bit, still thinking of her cell phone's whereabouts.

Had she taken it out last night when she'd gotten home? No. Had she used it this morning? No… When had she last seen it? … Who had she last talked to? Her jaw slightly dropped when she remembered when she had last used it. After Byakuya had called early that morning and warned her, she had immediately dropped the phone and left it there! Shit!

Orihime sat not knowing what was going while Rukia wondered how she would get her phone back. She checked her watch. It was twelve thirty in the afternoon and Byakuya's driver would be at the smoothie shack to pick Rukia up in only an hour more. How could she get her phone back in so little time? She was lucky to get the hour away from Byakuya and couldn't ask for more…

Rukia looked at Orihime who was bent texting. "Can I use your phone?" Rukia asked.

Orihime quickly looked up, "Yeah, hold just one second." She bent back down, then snapped it shut and handed it to Rukia. Orihime didn't really know why she wanted it, but was glad there was no way she would get bitched at anymore.

Rukia looked for her name in the contacts and pressed send, extremely apprehensive that she would soon be talking to the unknown man.

* * *

A/N: What did y'alll think? Was it okay? Was it stupid? Was it a let-down? Did it suprise, excite??? I Wanna know!!! :) You know what that means, Review!!!!  
Yeah, kinda a surprise with Ichigo/Kaien friendship, huh? hmmm... i don't have much more to say on here... just review, okay?

One. Two. Three. R! E! V! I! E! W!  
(That would be cool to make up, like, a cheer for reviewing and all that fun stuff!)

,

AquaPurpleBubble


End file.
